Red and Blood
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Kano terbangun diatas gunung bersalju. Tapi—tunggu, ini bukan dunianya. Dunianya kan... penuh warna merah dan darah...? Warning! OOC BANGET! Typo(s), GJ, alur berantakan, dll! Mind to read and review?


**Title : Red and Blood**

**Disclainmer : Jin (all of character kagepro). Shidu and Wannyanpuu (design)**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Supernatural, Fantasy.**

**Anime : Kagerou Days/Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

Langit berwarna merah darah. Purnama bulan yang indah dengan warna darah. Jalanan pun penuh dengan darah yang kental.

Disini, adalah tempat yang sudah terbiasa dengan apa itu 'warna merah'. Oh, tidak, disini bukanlah sebuah tempat pembunuhan massal yang baru terjadi, tapi adalah tempat yang ditakdirkan sebagai tempat mengerikan bernama—

_**The Red Blood World.**_

Dan, Kano Shuuya sudah terbiasa hidup seorang diri disana. Sejak kecil. Minum, makan, dan apapun hampir semuanya dari darah—toh, tidak apa-apa, yang penting ia tidak mati.

Tapi, tidak selamanya pula sang Kano Shuuya berada didunia yang 'indah' ini.

Disuatu hari, Kano terbangun tengah berada dipuncak gunung dengan keadaan tengah hujan salju—anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Dengan masih badan berlumuran darah dan bau anyir, Kano berjalan turun kegunung tanpa mengetahui—

Tempat apa ini?

Dan lagi—ini memang bukan dunianya.

…

"Eh—kenapa kau bisa berada diluar…?"

Seto, yang tengah berada diluar dan keadaan sedang hujan salju itu hanya bingung, mendapati pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut bingung.

Kenapa ada orang lain? Rasanya, dunia tempat ia tinggal sama sekali tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

Sekali lagi—sayangnya, ini bukan dunia mu, Kano.

"Kau berlumuran darah! Ayo kedalam! Kita bersihkan lukamu—dan mengapa kau kuat sekali dengan hujan salju, apalagi bajumu tipis dan pendek!"

Seto mengoceh, dan lupa akan tugasnya untuk mengambil kayu bakar digudang. Tapi dia harus membawa Kano kedalam rumah minimalis yang berada dikaki gunung itu.

…

"Aneh, ini tidak ada luka."

Seto sudah membersihkan darah yang berada ditubuh Kano—kini Kano menggunakan baju Seto untuk sementara, bajunya tengah dicuci oleh perempuan yang bernama Kido Tsubomi.

"Aku memang tidak terluka."

Dan ini pertama kalinya Kano mengeluarkan suara setelah belasan tahun berada didunianya.

Seto menatap Kano bingung, dengan suara Kano yang terdengar serak dan sedikit terbata-bata, mengatakan bahwa Kano seperti… tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya.

**Tok Tok Tok.**

"Seto, cepat keluar dan bawa orang itu."

Suara Kido terdengar, Seto hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Kano untuk ikut keluar.

Setelah sudah berada diruang tengah, dengan sofa melingkar dan meja berada ditengah.

"Jadi… siapa namamu?" tanya Kido.

Kano menjawabnya dengan ragu, "Kano Shuuya."

"Kau berasal dari mana? Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada ditengah derasnya hujan salju—ADAW! KIDO!"

"Jangan bertanya secara beruntun." Ucap Kido, melirik sinis lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menggunakan baju hijau itu.

"Aku sepertinya bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Duniaku harusnya penuh dengan warna merah dan darah." Jawab Kano.

Kido dan Seto sama-sama mengeryit bingung, "Eh? Darah—benar juga, warna matamu sejak tadi memang berwarna merah." Ucap Seto.

"Apa nama duniamu, Kano?"—Kido.

"Entahlah, semuanya merah, darah. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Maka dari itu, aku sedikit bingung, mengapa disini semuanya putih—tapi sekarang tidak putih, berwarna-warni." Jawab Kano, dengan nada datar dan terkesan… polos.

Seto dan Kido saling bertatapan, lalu kembali menatap Kano.

"Kano, sebenarnya aku bingung seperti apa duniamu dan dari mana kau—walau kau sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau dari dunia yang berbeda. Tapi, kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mata mu ini?" tanya Kido, hati-hati.

"Eh? Mata ku? Oh, kata monster-san, ini adalah kekuatanku, tapi aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara kerjanya. Dan sepertinya sekarang berwarna merah, biasanya berwarna krem." Jawab Kano, menatap datar tangannya yang sekarang bersih dari warna merah—dan darah.

"Monster…?" Seto memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir.

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama." Sambung Kano santai.

Kido menatap tajam Kano, "Kau, tinggallah bersama kami. Dan jika ada yang kau ingat—atau apapun, katakan padaku, atau Seto."

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Kano memberi jeda, "nama kalian siapa?"

"Namaku Kido Tsubomi, dan dia Seto Kousuke. Dan perlu ditambahkan, walau hanya berdua, kami adalah Mekakushi Dan, dan kau adalah anggota ketiga kami."

"He? Mekakushi Dan? Keren~! Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi anggota kalian? Rasanya aku belum mengajukan diri."

Sungguh, Kano yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa kecuali merah dan darah ini baru tahu, jika dunia tidak sesempit yang dia kira.

'_Kukira, dunia lain sama saja dengan dunia ku. Merah, darah, anyir, asin, dan kekejaman.'_

**|TBC or… delete?|**

Sungguh, saya bingung akan menulis apa. Dan jadilah ini, setelah empat cerita yang sudah jadi setengah, kembali dihapus karena tidak cocok. /.\

Dan… ini bukan yaoi, okay… mungkin semacam friendship atau family. Entahlah.

Dan, maafkan saya Kano-san! Saya membuat anda sangat-sangat-sangat OOC! Harusnya Kano-san adalah orang yang licik, pintar—tidak polos, sedikit bodoh, dan sebagainya.

SAYA SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF! Terutama yang membuat karakter sifat Kano-san, Jin-sensei.

Dan, bisa saja hanya sampai sini dan tidak saya lanjutkan jika saya ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Dan saya berulang kali berpikir, apakah saya harus mem-publish nya? atau saya menghapus kembali cerita ini dan membuat yang baru? Jadi, saya publish saja.

Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Maaf jika hanya menyampah.

Dan sekali lagi, saja minta maaf atas ke OOC-an Kano-san. #bow

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
